


n/a

by finitefarfalla (Salmonellagogo), yucc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #TAKABURC, Alternate Canon, Canon Era, Captain America: The First Avenger Spoilers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/finitefarfalla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meski tidak dimiliki semua orang, tanda ikatan jiwa dapat ditemukan di punggung mereka yang mempunyainya. (Tulisan di punggung Steve berbunyi: <i>James Buchanan Barnes</i>.)</p><p>untuk <i>challenge</i> <strong>TAKABUR</strong> dari <i>pindanglicious & Upaupa_Ugya</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	n/a

**Author's Note:**

> **_N/a definition,_** no account, not applicable, not available.

* * *

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Captain America: The First Avenger** adalah sebuah film yang disutradarai oleh _Joe Johnston_ , dengan naskah buatan _Christopher Markus dan Stephen McFeely_ , diproduksi oleh _Marvel Studios_ dan didistribusikan oleh _Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures_ , berdasarkan komik karya _Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby_.
  * **Captain America: The Winter Soldier** adalah sebuah film yang disutradarai oleh _Anthony dan Joe Russo_ , dengan naskah buatan _Christopher Markus dan Stephen McFeely_ , diproduksi oleh _Marvel Studios_ dan didistribusikan oleh _Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures_ , berdasarkan komik karya _Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

.

Deretan huruf di punggung Steve muncul ketika ia berusia setahun.

Menurut Sarah Rogers, suatu malam ia terbangun dan mendapati Steve menangis dengan hebat. Apa pun yang ia lakukan, isakan Steve tidak kunjung mereda. Tangan-tangan kecil anaknya mencengkeram kuat, wajah mungilnya memerah, basah karena air mata dan peluh. Sampai, khawatir anaknya sedang tidak sehat, ia membangunkan sang suami.

Phillip Rogers kala itu baru saja usai menjalani latihan perekrutan militer. Ia kembali ke rumah karena seminggu lagi ia akan berlayar ke Jerman. Dan tak pelak, ada aura melankolis yang menyelimuti keluarga kecil itu.

Sarah Rogers tahu, ada kemungkinan suaminya tidak akan kembali dari medan perang. Seminggu ini bisa jadi adalah seminggu terakhir untuk mereka berdua. Dan tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, kecuali menyelipkan rosario di antara barang-barang Phillip. Berharap agar Phillip mendapatkan perlindungan.

Malam itu, Phillip menyapu kantuk dari matanya dengan buku jari dan meraih Steve. Anaknya terlihat ringkih di dalam dekapan dada bidang. Tidak jauh darinya, Sarah menyalakan lampu gas yang ditaruhnya di atas nakas, mengusir bayang dari kamar mereka yang sempit.

“Ssssh,” Phillip berbisik. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan Steve, tapi usahanya tidak membuat tangis Steve terhenti.

“Phil, apa kita perlu memanggil Dokter Keller?” ujar Sarah.

Phillip menggeleng. “Tampaknya aku tahu apa yang terjadi.”

“Maksudmu?”

Phillip mengulas senyum tipis. “Aku melihat kejadian yang sama pada adikku. Pegang dia sebentar.”

Sarah menggendong Steve dari tangan Phillip, membiarkan Phillip mengangkat baju Steve sampai ke ketiak.

Apa yang dilihat Sarah membuatnya terkesima.

“Oh,” katanya.

“James Buchanan Barnes," ujar Phillip, lalu setelah terdiam sejenak ia menambahkan, "Seorang lelaki." Raut wajahnya murung. "Oh ... Steve. Aku selalu berharap hidupmu akan jauh lebih mudah dari kami, tapi....”

Phillip Rogers dan Sarah Rogers, keduanya tidak memiliki tanda ikatan jiwa, tapi tidak ada yang bisa meragukan ketulusan cinta mereka terhadap satu sama lain. Sesungguhnya, tanda ikatan jiwa bukan hal mutlak. Tak ada yang menjamin sebuah hubungan akan berhasil walau kau menemukan pasangan jiwamu.

Namun, di detik itu, Sarah Rogers memeluk Steve dan Phillip, lalu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Apa pun yang terjadi pada Steve di masa depan, entah dia bersatu dengan James Buchanan Barnes ataupun dengan orang lain, laki-laki maupun perempuan, ia tetap akan menyayangi Steve.

.

Bucky terpaut usia satu tahun di bawah Steve. Walau demikian, ketika mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya Bucky lebih tinggi beberapa inci dari Steve.

Steve bukan anak laki-laki yang memiliki banyak teman, sebagian karena ia tidak supel, sebagian lagi karena reputasinya yang semakin hari semakin buruk. Akhir-akhir ini, ia hampir tak pernah luput dari memar yang selalu berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain di kulitnya setiap kali ia muncul di sekolah. Karena itu, ketika seorang anak pindahan mengajaknya bicara, Steve tidak terlalu tahu bagaimana meresponsnya.

Anak pindahan itu berbicara dengan aksen Irlandia yang kental, persis seperti si tua George yang tinggal di seberang apartemen lusuh keluarga Rogers. Senyumnya lebih tinggi sebelah, memamerkan gigi depan yang ompong di bagian bawah. Warna biru matanya mengingatkan Steve pada lukisan langit William Turner yang pernah dilihatnya di sebuah buku perpustakaan.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi anak itu familier. Seakan Steve telah mengenalnya sebelum ini.

"Um, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Steve.

Anak itu mengangkat bahu. "Kaumau kutemani pulang? Aku mencuri dengar rencana Dave dan kawan-kawannya sepulang sekolah. Kau Steve Rogers, kan?"

Steve menipiskan bibirnya. "Aku tidak butuh bantuan."

"Heh. Keras kepala. Namaku Bucky," kata anak itu. "Bucky Barnes."

Anak itu—Bucky Barnes—mengulurkan tangannya.

Steve membiarkan tangan itu bergantung di udara beberapa detik. Sampai, dengan sedikit enggan ia menyambut salam Bucky.

Senyum Bucky membuat mata biru cerahnya berbinar. Sentuhannya seakan mengalirkan arus listrik, mengakibatkan Steve sedikit pusing. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dan oh tidak—

"Ada apa denganmu?" ujar Bucky.

Steve telah menarik tangannya. Tubuhnya terlipat, suara-suara seperti siulan kecil terdengar dari rongga pernapasan Steve. "As-Asma."

Bucky membelalak. Ia buru-buru bergerak ke samping Steve, menopang tubuhnya dengan dua lengan yang kuat. "Rumahmu di mana?"

Beberapa jam kemudian, Steve mengetahui nama lengkap Bucky. Hidupnya tidak lagi sama setelah itu.

.

Dua orang laki-laki dengan hubungan spesial, walaupun mereka disatukan oleh ikatan jiwa, bukan sesuatu yang lumrah kala itu.

Di mata publik, mereka hidup bersama sebagai teman yang saling membantu. Setelah Sarah wafat, Steve tidak lagi memiliki orang lain dalam hidupnya dan Bucky beralasan hidup bersama Steve akan meringankan beban finansialnya.

Namun, di balik pintu tertutup dan jendela yang ditarik tirainya, mereka seringkali bersentuhan. Saling berbagi kedekatan, membisikkan intimasi lewat jari-jari yang tak kunjung lelah mempelajari satu sama lain.

Steve tak pernah mengutarakan ini—rasanya durhaka setiap ia memikirkannya, karena dengan Sarah ia tak pernah kekurangan kasih—tapi masa itu adalah masa paling bahagia dalam hidupnya.

Rutinitas simpel terasa berharga. Pagi hari sebelum matahari terbit, Bucky berangkat ke pelabuhan untuk bekerja sebagai buruh. Steve berjaga di depan toko kelontong Nenek Martha sembari mencoret-coret margin buku kas dengan sketsa omong kosong. Setiap kali ia pulang, Steve mendapati Bucky sedang merokok di depan jendela tangga darurat apartemen mereka. Sebuah senyum yang lebih tinggi sebelah menyambutnya—ekspresi arogan itu tak berubah sedari ia pertama kali bertemu Bucky.

Terkadang, bila mereka memiliki uang lebih, Steve mengajak Bucky ke tempat favoritnya di Coney Island. Menarik Bucky menyusuri jalanan berlapis kayu dan menikmati matahari yang menghangatkan wajahnya.

Ketika film Fred Astaire diputar untuk pertama kalinya, mereka menontonnya. Steve menertawai Bucky yang mencoba meniru gerakan dansa sang bintang setelahnya, membuat Bucky memberenggut. Namun, mereka berbaikan tak lama kemudian. Mereka selalu berbaikan tak lama kemudian.

Steve selalu mengecup bibir Bucky dan menarik diri, kemudian menghapus sisa-sisa konflik dengan sentuhan ringan di pipi Bucky. Dan ... selalu, senyum tipis di wajah Bucky mengisi ruang tak kasat mata di dadanya sampai terasa penuh.

.

Hanya saja, semua cerita bahagia memiliki akhir.

.

Ketika ia terbangun di abad dua puluh satu, Steve tahu rasa hampa di dalam dirinya, seakan seseorang telah membelah separuh dari jiwanya, tak akan pernah hilang.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa mengisi ruang itu.

Ia merasa hidupnya seperti sebuah drama satir gelap. Ia menjatuhkan pesawat ke lautan es tiga hari setelah Bucky wafat. Sama sekali tak merasakan sesal ketika air laut Arktika meninggi sedikit demi sedikit di dalam kabin. Namun, tak ada yang memberitahunya bahwa ia tak bisa mati.

Ironi itu terkadang hampir membuatnya tertawa.

.

"James Buchanan Barnes." Natasha menatapnya lurus.

Steve pura-pura tak punya waktu untuk Natasha. Ia mengencangkan sabuk _tactical gear_ dan memastikan kondisi perisainya siap untuk misi lapangan.

"Kaupunya kekasih lain setelah dia?" imbuh Natasha.

Steve mengetatkan bibirnya. Tali pegangan perisainya masih kuat dan kilap permukaan vibranium yang baru dipolesnya terasa menjanjikan. Ia mencobai perisainya di tangan kiri. Keseimbangannya sempurna, pergerakannya tak terganggu.

Natasha mendengus di sampingnya.

Steve berpaling. "Aku tak punya waktu untuk berkenalan dengan banyak orang."

Natasha mengulas sebuah cengiran. "Yah, kalau kau tak masalah dengan laki-laki maupun perempuan, Ellen di divisi dua pasti akan bilang 'ya' jika kau mengajaknya kencan."

"Perempuan berambut cokelat pendek di meja yang paling dekat dengan lift? Ia tak terlihat ramah."

"Percayalah padaku."

Steve menghela napas. "Aku baik-baik saja sendirian."

"Steve, tak ada salahnya sesekali meliburkan diri dari kewajiban."

Steve mengangkat alisnya. "Liburku cukup."

"Oh, ya? Apa yang kaulakukan selagi libur?"

"Mengunjungi museum."

Natasha menertawainya dan Steve dapat menebak kata-kata Natasha bahkan sebelum ia mengutarakannya. "Oh, kau tak takut petugasnya mengiramu fosil yang kabur?"

Steve mengerutkan hidung.

.

Natasha memberinya intel mengenai hantu dari Rusia.

Entah mengapa sesuatu mengganjal dada Steve. Firasat yang seringkali menyelamatkannya di kala misi memburuk menyiarkan sirine peringatan. Area di antara kedua tulang belikat di punggungnya yang diisi deretan huruf terasa panas.

Ia tahu apa pun yang terjadi, misi ini tak akan berakhir baik untuknya.

.

Yang dapat Steve lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu.

Hantu yang ia kejar sebentar lagi akan tiba di atap. Steve sudah mengkalkulasi dan memastikan satu-satunya rute yang akan digunakan target misinya. Selain itu, dari firasat yang ia dapatkan, ia yakin targetnya akan bertemu dengannya. Steve tahu, alasan keyakinannya datang dari pengalaman membereskan begitu banyak misi yang kini tak dapat terhitung banyaknya.

Meski begitu, Steve tidak dapat mengabaikan panas yang timbul di punggungnya.

Steve melirik _timer_ di tangannya. Sebentar lagi, beberapa detik lagi, tiga, dua—

Perisai vibranium ditahan oleh jari-jari yang terbuat dari logam.

Ketika mata Steve bertemu pandang dengan sepasang iris yang sama bekunya dengan es, punggungnya terasa membara. Steve merasa dibakar hidup-hidup.

Steve rebah ke tanah.

Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara perisai yang membentur lantai atap.

Hantu dari Rusia itu telah lama menghilang saat Steve berhasil berdiri lagi dengan kedua kakinya.

.

Menghancurkan SHIELD yang ditumpangi oleh HYDRA adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menghentikan pembunuhan massal itu terjadi. Ini adalah hal yang benar, hal yang Steve percaya harus ia lakukan. Keputusannya sama sekali bukan disebabkan oleh amarah yang timbul setelah mengetahui apa yang HYDRA—yang bersembunyi di balik pori-pori SHIELD—lakukan pada Bucky.

"Dia bukanlah tipe yang dapat kauselamatkan, Steve. Dia adalah tipe yang harus kau _kalahkan_ ," ujar Sam padanya. Sayangnya, Sam tidak tahu, siapa itu Bucky, _seperti apa Bucky-nya_. Satu hal yang dari dulu paling jago Steve lakukan adalah membantah dan tidak mendengarkan perkataan orang lain. Maka, Steve memilih untuk menulikan telinganya sekali lagi.

Sebuah kelegaan luar biasa dapat Steve rasakan ketika perisainya jatuh dari celah kaca-kaca yang telah hancur.

Perasaan lain timbul ketika Steve, dengan wajahnya yang lebam dan bercampur darah, dapat memandang lamat-lamat wajah yang ia kira tidak akan pernah ia temui lagi selamanya. Amarah meluap karena HYDRA menghapus senyum yang lebih tinggi sebelah yang selalu menghiasi wajah Bucky. Kerinduan bercampur pula bersama dengan memori-memori lampau yang menyerbu kepalanya secara tiba-tiba. Sedih yang teramat lalu menusuk dadanya, merobek dan mencabik-cabik jantungnya setiap kali ia menangkap kebingungan, raut yang mengatakan bahwa _ada sesuatu yang hilang_ , di wajah Bucky.

Yang paling utama dari semuanya, tetap saja, hanya satu.

Kebahagiaan dirasakan Steve, semata karena ia dapat kembali bertemu dengan James Buchanan Barnes.

"Kalau begitu, selesaikan misimu—karena aku akan bersamamu sampai akhir."

Sewaktu Steve jatuh ke Sungai Potomac, ia berandai-andai, apakah ini yang Bucky rasakan saat jatuh dari kereta tujuh puluh tahun silam.

.

Seseorang menarik Steve keluar dari dasar sungai. Steve membuka matanya pada seretan ke sekian.

Ia belum mati. Ia hampir lupa, ia memang tak bisa mati.

Namun, kali ini ada Bucky di sisinya.

Steve mungkin mengimajinasikan denyutan di punggungnya, mungkin itu hanya salah satu respon tubuhnya terhadap luka-luka yang ia derita, mungkin juga itu adalah pertanda untuk meraih kembali apa yang ia kira telah terenggut selamanya.

Sebelum Bucky dapat melangkah lebih jauh, satu genggaman menghentikan gerak kakinya.

Bucky menoleh—dan ia tahu bahwa pria yang ia selamatkan adalah Steve.

.

Satu kali lagi, Kapten Amerika menghilang dari sejarah. Bersama dengannya, hantu dari Rusia tak dapat lagi ditemukan di mana pun.

.

—

.

Ini adalah beberapa fakta yang harus diketahui:

  1. Kehidupan Steve Rogers memang tidak pernah mudah, seperti halnya prediksi Philip dan Sarah Rogers puluhan tahun silam.
  2. Tanda ikatan jiwa memang bukanlah suatu hal yang mutlak. Ketiadaan nama di punggung tidak dapat menjadi alasan untuk tidak bersama orang yang dicinta.
  3. Semua cerita bahagia memang memiliki akhir. Steve hanya perlu memastikan bahwa akhir dari cerita bahagia itu adalah kebahagiaan pula.



.

—

.

Di suatu toko kecil di pinggiran Kota Bucharest, pintu terbuka dan dua pelanggan dengan topi di kepala melangkah masuk.

"Saya ingin memiliki sebuah tato di punggung saya."

"Tato seperti apa?"

"Sebuah nama untuk diukir dengan tinta permanen."

"Dan nama itu adalah?"

Pria berambut kecokelatan menoleh ke samping. Di balik topi yang menutupi helai-helai pirang, ia melihat senyuman terulas tulus.

Pria berambut kecokelatan menatap ke pemilik toko dan tersenyum singkat.

" _Steve Rogers_."

**Author's Note:**

> pertama dan terutama---------------------MAU BERTERIMA KASIH PADA DHANI DAN RIN. saya diberi kesempatan untuk kolab dengan seseorang yang saya sangat kagumi dari dulu hingga sekarang-------------yakni kak farfie. :"""""""")  
> untuk kak farfie, ... um, halo! #YHA. maaf makan waktu lama banget buat aku nyelesain ini :") semoga kak farfie suka dengan ending-nya, ya. starter-nya kak farfie indah banget :""") soulmate au ya ampunnnnn ini salah satu tema yang sampe sekarang belom bisa aku tulis------dan kini punya kesempatan buat berpartisipasi huaaa :"""" indah indah indah banget starter kak farfieeee :"""""  
> aku berharap ini sesuai dengan apa yang kak farfie mau :"""") terima kasih karena aku bisa menyelesaikan starter punya kak farfie (....)b
> 
> ps: ... di bayanganku, bucky malah ga ada tanda ikatan jiwa (....) dan dia nato sendiri (........) /yha.
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah datang dan komentar! :)
> 
> [n/a memenangkan Best Romance Slash OS dan Best Hurt/Comfort OS di IFA 2016. terima kasih atas dukungannya! :)]


End file.
